owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Unremembered Trauma
'Unremembered Trauma '''is the sixty-second chapter of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Ky Luc is able to find an abandoned car, and uses it to drive himself and Krul Tepes to Tokyo. Meanwhile, Yu talks with Asuramaru in his mindscape. Asuramaru reveals a flashback of a little Yu in a cell while Yu has a conversation with Mahiru. Mika's voice wakes him up, and he realizes he is in a container of liquid. They are now in Nagoya in the home Guren grew up in. Long Summary Ky Luc finds a car battery and uses it to start a car after removing its hood. Krul believes she is already growing accustomed to the pain, and Ky Luc reminds her that she is too weak to defeat him in her current state, even if she breaks free. During the battle, she sensed her brother Ashera inside Yu, and she realizes that Mahiru kept up her part of their deal. Meanwhile, Yu struggles with the drug, seraph, and demon components of his body. Asuramaru tells him he is completely insane. Once the drugs wear off, Yu suddenly feels much better. When Yu says that Asuramaru is upset the drugs are slowing the demonization, Asuramaru says he doesn't even care. Yu asks Asuramaru what he would do if he did take control. Asuramaru says there is someone he must find, but he can't remember who. Yu says he will help. Asuramaru wonders why Yu is so self-sacrificing and digs deep into Yu's early traumas. He sees the death of the Hyakuya orphans and Yu's father trying to kill Yu, but the demon digs deeper to find the trauma even before those incidents and to answer why Yu was called "demon spawn". Asuramaru soon finds a memory of a crying eight year old Yu, being held behind bars, and visited by Mahiru Hīragi. Yu tells her about his parents calling him demon spawn and had to die, which Mahiru then asks if he thought that as what his parents said doesn't matter. The researchers tell Mahiru to stop wasting her time talking with the test subject since they are going to alter his memories later. Wanting to learn more, Asuramaru tries to look deeper but can't see anything beyond that. When he asks Yu about the memory of him in the cell, and the boy tells him that he doesn't remember. Asuramaru tells that him that he was a test subject before he was sent to the orphanage. The demon also tells him that he can't tell what kind of person Yu is since the important memories are gone. Yu jokes that this makes him and Asuramaru "amnesia twins." Asuramaru asks him to stop making him sound as dumb as Yu, and the latter says that he not care about his missing memories. Asuramaru complains that Yu is being manipulated by someone and wishes it was Yu's desire driving everyone instead of someone else's. He advises Yu to use his brain or he won't be able to save anyone, and says he thinks that is what Mika would say. Asuramaru then warns Yu to wake up soon or else Mika will be angry again. Yu wakes up to Mika calling his name, and finds that he is chained inside a container full of liquid with multiple tubes attached to him, and his right side has one wing. Yu mutters about this happening again. Mika says they are now in Nagoya, in the house Guren grew up in. They are in the human experimentation lab. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 16